


i was made for loving you

by wonhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoon/pseuds/wonhoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which soulmates jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu are nothing more than polar opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was made for loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably get rid of this shit once I crumble from the embarrassment after I regain my sanity.

no one had really understood why are jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu soulmates.

 

they first met at the supermarket, where wonwoo was standing on his tippy toes struggling to grab a packet of ramen on the top shelf. just as when he was about to give up and head over to the counters to check-out the rest of his groceries, a toned arm reached out from behind him and lifted the item he had his eyes on with ease.

he spun around, wanting to thank the looming figure towering above him for his unnecessary kindness, but his words got stuck at the back of his throat the same time his ears picked up a soft thud as the package fell from the man’s hand, and subsequently onto the tiled floor beneath their feet.

as if electrocuted, both males clutched onto their wrists for dear life as they both hissed in excruciating pain. wonwoo had managed to pry his eyes open just in time to witness the last stroke of a seemingly new mark tattooed on his wrist, right next to his own of a flame. the skin was of an angry shade of red and was increasingly itchy where the new imprint stood proudly – which is of a pretty little snowflake, but wonwoo could care less about that for now. he snapped his head up to catch the other man’s beautiful eyes with his own for a second before they both gasped in disbelief.

“soulmate?!”

 

it took him quite a while, but soon enough, wonwoo realised the symbol they were born with was actually a brief description of how their soulmates are like. it was like a clue, a major hint of what is about to come. and it was sure as hell accurate.

to wonwoo, mingyu is like a magical portal to wonderland, a daydream he never wants to wake up from. to mingyu, wonwoo is like a guardian angel sent by the heavens to keep an eye on him, as well as a frequent dose of refreshingly cold water to keep him in the realms of reality. wonwoo found bliss and purity in mingyu, and mingyu found safety and peace in wonwoo.

mingyu is no doubt a bundle of joy with energy that never seems to run out, while wonwoo would really choose serenity and a good read over anything else, any day.

mingyu’s spirits are wild and free; he had no concept of constrains or restrictions whatsoever, but more often than not, wonwoo cages himself up in the metal bars he built up by himself, made up of the deep thoughts and unspoken words piled up from over the years.

in just a short period of time, mingyu had coaxed wonwoo out of the chains and shackles he put on himself, as he proved that sometimes, reaching out for the broad skies wasn’t really that much of a scary thing to do afterall; whereas wonwoo made mingyu understand the importance of keeping his feet firmly anchored to the ground, just so that he would never unintentionally lose his head in the clouds.

to anyone else, wonwoo is like a plain dark backdrop, absolutely empty save for the endless black spiralling into abyss, and mingyu is like a blinding star that would never seem to burn out. in that universe, wonwoo had allowed mingyu, in all his glory, to shine to his maximum potential, whereas it’s widely known that mingyu’s existence alone is enough to light up wonwoo’s world.

 

it had took them a lifetime and more to realise that it didn’t really matter if wonwoo and mingyu are nothing more than polar opposites, because at the end of the day, mingyu had found the tranquillity he never knew he needed in the form of jeon wonwoo, as wonwoo relishes in the warmth he never knew he craved for in kim mingyu’s arms.

 

that’s really all it matters.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god sorry for this mess


End file.
